La comediante y el ladrón (Luancoln) (One-Shot)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: One-Shot: Muchas veces el miedo nos ciega y no nos damos cuenta lo que esta pasado alrededor. No siempre un ladrón tiene malas intensiones. Muchas veces nuestro sufrimiento lo ocultamos con sentimientos falsos, sin saber el daño que podemos causar a uno mismo o a las personas que amamos.


**La comediante y el ladrón.**

Era una oscura y fría noche en la casa Loud. Pero los miembros de la familia no se encontraban en sus habitaciones acostados, sino refugiados en el bunker de seguridad de Lisa a excepción de una persona.

Como todos los años en el 1 de abril conocido como el día de las bromas o mejor conocido por los Louds; El bromaggedon. La cuarta hija de la familia se preparaba y planificaba sus mejores bromas para ese día, ella liberaba su bromista interior haciendo que sus bromas resultaran un poco agresivas. Así que la pequeña genio de cuatro años le propuso a su familia refugiarse en su bunker, ya que era el único lugar en que Luan no podría atacar con sus bromas, pero bajo con unas condiciones y favores. Así que antes de la media noche, toda la familia a excepción de la comediante se traslado en el bunker con algunos alimentos para pasar la noche y día completo.

Pero había algo raro en Luan en esa noche. Ella no había preparado sus bromas, ni siquiera se había hecho la molestia de planificar algunos planos o trampas para su familia, y la razón era simple estaba enferma.

Durante la tarde ella empezó a sentirse algo desanimada y cansada, no tenia ganas de hacer algo ni siquiera de hacer un chiste. De un principio pensó que solo le faltaba algunas horas de sueño así que se fue acostar y dormir una siesta, pero no era eso. Cuando despertó se sentía igual incluso un poco peor; su cabeza le dolía mucho, sentía como su piel ardía, sus ojos estaban húmedos y no paraba de respirar por la boca. Al darse cuenta que se trataba de un resfriado fue buscar a su madre para que le diera algún medicamento, pero la casa estaba totalmente vacía ni las mascotas estaban presentes. No sabía en donde estaba su familia, era obvio que se estaban escondiendo por el día de la broma.

La pobre chica no quiso perder el tiempo en buscar a sus padres o hermanas. Así que decidió regresar a su cuarto. Una vez que se puso su pijama de color amarilla se acostó en su cama y no dejaba de pensar varias cosas; Acaso era su castigo por jugarle bromas pesadas a su familia sin ninguna piedad, tenia merecido estar enferma por un día completo sin la idea en donde se encontraba su familia. La chica intentaba de cerrar sus ojos esperando quedarse dormida, pero el ardor y el dolor en su cabeza hacia las cosas difíciles. Pero en esta noche iba ser distinta habría un pequeño visitante no deseado.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre para que luego entrara un chico de pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra y usaba una sudadera negra. El cabello del chico era blanco, parecía tener unos treces o catorce años, sin mencionar que sus dientes eran como de conejo y tenia pecas en sus mejillas. Lo más llamativo el joven era que traía una bolsa y un pequeño alambre que utilizo para abrir la puerta.

La familia del chico era de clase pobre, así que no tenían mucho dinero. Su padre había fallecido hace cinco años atrás. Su madre tenía severos problemas en las espaldas que le dificultaba realizar algún tipo de trabajo, así que el chico intentaba de conseguir empleos para ayudarle, pero al ser muy joven nadie lo aceptaba. Tampoco era hijo único tenía una hermana de siete años llamada Linka, al igual que el intentaba de ayudarle a su madre con las tareas hogareñas a pesar de ser tanto solo una niña.

La economía del chico no era buena, apenas tenían dinero para mantener la casa y lo peor de todo que mañana era el cumpleaños de Linka, así que el chico tomo una dura decisión robar aun hogar. No le importaba si mas tarde lo mandaran a la correccional por robo, solo quería hacer feliz a su hermana en su cumpleaños. Desde que su padre murió las cosas no fueron las mismas desde entonces.

El chico ya estaba adentro de la gran casa listo para hacer su robo, el suponía que por una casa grande compuesta por varios integrantes habría demasiado dinero. Así que primera decisión fue hacia la habitación, ya que esperaba que fuera el lugar en donde más se guardaba el dinero. El peliblanco entraba silenciosamente al cuarto de los padres de familia, no quería lo sorprendieran tan fácil, pero no había nadie en la cama así que supuso; que estaban en algún aniversario o algo por el estilo. Pero no le importaba eso solo quería el dinero, así que empezó a husmear en los cajones de la habitación sin hacer algún ruido, ya que podía despertar a las hijas de la familia. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

_Aff… aff… aff…_

El chico sentía unos suspiros que provenían del segundo piso, debido que las paredes de la casa eran delgadas y de muy mala calidad. Él intentaba de ignorarlo, pero el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

El peliblanco un poco arto fue hacia la planta de arriba, tenía la preocupación que por ese ruido los demás se despertaran y lo descubrieran. Al llegar al segundo piso noto las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas, así que empezó a mirar cada una para saber en dónde provenía ese ruido, pero no había alguien. Hasta que llego a una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo al lado del baño.

El chico pudo notar a una chica de su edad con los ojos cerrados que respiraba desesperadamente por la boca, tenía una expresión de incomodidad. El delincuente se acerca un poco hacia la chica con mucho cuidado y pone su mano en su frente, pudo sentir que la chica tenía fiebre y estaba ardiendo mucho.

El delincuente solo había venido a robar dinero a la casa, para comprar un regalo a su hermana menor, pero al ver la chica que estaba sufriendo sintió lastima por ella. Estaba sola con fiebre, que tipo de padres dejarían a su hija sola en ese estado. Él recordaba su hermana Linka cuando se enfermo, estaba con el mismo estado… quizás podía hacer algo.

Fue hacia el baño a buscar en el estante, si encontraba algún medicamente, pero no obtuvo resultado quizás tenían los padres de esta casa así que bajo hacia abajo, no sin antes dejar mojando un paño en el lavamanos. El chico volvió husmear en los cajones de la habitación, pero en uno de ellos había encontrado unos billetes verdes que era lo que buscaba, podía irse con éxito de la casa sin el peligro de toparse con la policia. Pero dentro de su corazón sentía que debía hacer lo correcto, así que simplemente ignoro el dinero y siguió buscando hasta encontrar los medicamentos.

Al encontrarlos regreso al baño a recoger el trapo húmedo y estrujarlo un poco, para luego volver a la habitación en donde se encontraba esa chica de pelo castaño con un vaso de agua. Se acerca de a poco hacia la chica que aun seguía en mal estado. El chico con un poco de miedo empieza a tocar con su mano el hombro de la chica. La peli castaña abre apenas los ojos, sin poder visualizar a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

–Ten… te sentirás mejor. –El chico le ponía la pastilla medicina en la boca de chica para luego servirle un poco de agua, de esa forma se la tragaría. –Recuéstate. –La peli castaña se recostaba en su cama mientras que; aquel chico le ponía el paño húmedo en la frente de la chica.

La peli castaña cerraba sus ojos nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Siendo un pequeño alivio para el chico, quizás la chica pensó que se trata de su padre o algún hermano. Ahora podría regresar a esa habitación en donde estaba ese gran botín de dinero, pero antes de salir de ese cuarto…

–Gracias… pero quien eres? –Preguntaba la chica, mientras que se levantaba un poco de su cama. Con una mano sostenía el paño en su frente.

Por otro lado el chico se había quedado congelado, al ver que la chica le había hablado, no solo eso sino también reconoció que no era alguien de su familia. Posiblemente ella podría llamar al instante a la policía que había un ladrón en la casa. Quizás podía razonar o decir una mentira; que es un primo desconocido, pero no tenía nada en mente en cambio reacciono por inercia sacando una pistola para luego voltearse, apuntándole a la chica con el objetivo de causarle miedo.

–Escúchame bien… no llames a nadie osino…

–¿Por qué usas una pistola de juguete?

–No es un juguete es una pistola de verdad y...

–Tal vez estoy enferma, pero reconozco muy bien cuando una pistola es de juguete.

El delincuente quedo un poco en shock. La chica tenía razón su arma era tan solo un simple juguete. A pesar que el tenia el objetivo de robar, jamás tenía las intensiones de herir alguien y mucho menos asesinar. Con esa pistola solo era para causar miedo a sus rehenes en caso que lo encontraran con las manos en la masa, pero al final resulto en vano. A pesar que la chica estuviera un mal estado de salud, era muy hábil para reconocer los juguetes.

–No me digas que eres un ladrón ¿Por qué robas?... Se nota que eres un buen chico.

Él se queda pensando en lo que esa chica le había acabado de decir.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo… mira si no cierras esa boca…

–¿Tienes problemas económicos? Sería la única razón de que un chico como tu robara… tú me ayudaste, por eso se que eres un buen chico… si hubiese sido otro, me hubieran dejado sola tal como lo hizo mi familia.

–Eh… no entiendo porque tu familia te dejo sola y mas con ese estado.

–Te diré, pero después quiero que me cuentes tus razones… Veras siempre cuando llega el primero de abril, que es mi día favorito del año… pierdo un poco el control y mis bromas llegan ser un poco peligrosas.

El chico estaba un poco confundido. En si el 1 de abril era un día para bromear, pero a que se refería con perder el control ¿Acaso era tan peligroso para que su familia se fuera dejándola sola a pesar de su salud?

–¿Por qué dices que pierdes el control?

–No lo sé… creo que por las bromas que hago… ataques de mapaches, gelatinas gigantes, trampas de basura etc.

Vaya el chico estaba sorprendido, ataques de mapaches si sonaba algo peligroso para una bromas, tal vez no tanto cuando fue a la pijamada de un supuesto amigo y al día siguiente amaneció en el aeropuerto junto cuando los aviones estaban despegando, fue un milagro al salir con vida. Pero el muchacho se daba cuenta que ella no era una mala chica, estaba reconociendo sus errores. Tenía que haber una razón.

–Pero debe haber un porqué. –Dijo el delincuente, mientras que se sentaba al lado de ella.

–Pues… pues… solo me desquito con ellos… –Al decir eso, el chico queda sorprendido. –A mí siempre me hacen bromas pesadas en la escuela; me tiran mis cosas a la basura, meten mi cabeza al inodoro, me hacen horribles calzoncillos, hasta me ponen apodos relacionados con el aborto o suicidio… pero ellos me dicen que solo son simples bromas y que es divertido, pero cuando yo lo hago siento que esta.

–Oye, pero sabes lo que te hacen no son bromas… eso se llama Bullying ¿Por qué no les has dicho a tus padres o hermanos?

–Porque nunca tienen tiempo, somos diez hermanas en total… Ellos trabajan todo el día para alimentarnos y siempre llegan cansados o estresados, así que mejor me quedo callada con una sonrisa como una máscara de mi sufrimiento.

Vaya diez hijos en total eso si sorprendido al chico, apenas podía con una sola no quería imaginarse con otras nueve.

–Pero por al menos tienes amigos que te apoyan ¿Cierto?

–En realidad… me cuesta ser amigos, no tengo muchas amistades a excepción de mi muñeco de ventrículo el señor cocos… los del escuela solo abusaban de mi.

–Rayos y pensaba que yo era el único que no tenía amigos de verdad. –El chico ponía una expresión triste, sentía esa soledad que tenia la chica.

–Ahora cuéntame tus razones… ¿Por qué husmeabas la casa?

El chico tomo un gran suspiro para luego responderle: –Veras yo tampoco soy de muchos amigos, la única amiga es mi hermana menor Linka… mañana es su cumpleaños número ocho, pero no tengo dinero para darle un regalo ni siquiera un dulce… mamá sufre de dolores de espaldas y papá falleció hace años, así que nuestra economía no es la mejor… Aff… Lo único que quiero que Linka sea feliz después de toda esta desgracia, por eso me metí a robar quería dinero para darle un regalo a ella quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro. –El muchacho sentía de cómo un lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero siente una suave mano que le limpia esa lágrima. Era nada menos que la chica de cabello castaña.

–Dime ¿Acaso Linka le gustaría ver a su hermano en la correccional?... Ella no estaría para nada feliz, aunque tuviera los mejores juguetes del mundo en sus manos… porque vería a su mejor amigo atrás de unas rejas, ya no vería más ese chico humilde que conoce.

El muchacho se queda pensando un poco en que la chica le había dicho, si tenía razón. No servía de nada arriesgarse a perder a su única amiga. Linka siempre lo admiraba, después quien sería un ejemplo para ella si lo arrestaran, valdría la pena acaso.

Fue entonces que cerró los ojos meditando las pequeñas palabras que le habían dicho, pero sintió que alguien abría su mano derecha y le ponía algo en ella. Al abrir los ojos se sorprende al ver que eran veinte dólares verdes. Dejando sorprendido y a la vez confundido al chico.

–Yo trabajo organizando fiestas de cumpleaños, es una pasión me gusta mucho hacer reír a los niños. Así quédate con eso y has feliz a tu hermana…

–No… no… no… pero…

–Solo quédatelo, tú lo necesitas más que yo… el dinero se ve todo los días en cambio un amigo es único. –Le da un pequeño y sincero abrazo. –Además tú me ayudaste primero es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Esa fue suficiente para que el chico sacara todo lo que llevaba adentro, se puso llorar sobre el hombro de la chica. Nunca en su vida alguien le había dado algo de corazón, ni siquiera sus primos. La persona que intento de robarle y posiblemente amenazarla a muerte, la que debería haber llamado a la policía, le estaba ayudando sinceramente con dinero que ella se ganaba con el sudor de su frente para sus cosas. Se lo estaba dando alguien que le trato de robarle. Él era un rufián ¿Por qué?

–Tú no eres un mal chico, quizás no se la soledad que sientes… pero eres un buen chico lo has demostrado y seria un verdadero desperdicio que terminaras en la cárcel, tú hermana te necesita y no debes defraudarla… por favor no lo rechaces.

El chico no sabía que decir, aquella chica que estaba gravemente enferma, que sufría Bullying en la escuela. Pudo convencerlo de cambiar para no ser un delincuente: –Gracias… pero cómo te llamas?

–Luan Loud es un gusto… –Le extiende la mano. –¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–Lincoln Garrido. –Le devolvía el saludo.

–Tienes un lindo nombre… te gustaría ser mi amigo. –El chico estaba sin palabras. –No me importa que trataras de robar en mi casa, porque no lo hiciste en cambio me ayudaste.

El chico con sus ojos llorosos abraza fuertemente a la chica. En verdad tenía una amiga. Le dijo: –Con una condición, no te desquites con tu familia con lo que pasa en la escuela… tienes un buen corazón y seria un desperdicio si alguien saliera herido por tus bromas.

La comediante se queda pensando en lo que el chico le había dicho, hasta que: –Esta bien… pero con una condición. –Se levanta y va hacia su cajonera de ropa para sacar un peluche de un conejo de una camisa morada. –Quiero que le regales esto a tú hermana, mi abuelo me lo regalo cuando tenía cuatro años antes de su fallecimiento… es muy especial y él quería ver que este peluche hiciera feliz a los niños… se llama bum-bum.

Lincoln recibe al peluche con sus manos para luego recibir un beso en la frente de parte de Luan. El chico quedo un poco rojo ya que era la primera vez que recibía un beso de parte de una chica, formando una pequeña amistades. Respondiéndole con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

Más tarde Lincoln regresaría a casa, ya no tenía las manos vacías, no por el peluche que había recibido o el dinero para su hogar. Sino porque ahora tenía una verdadera amiga, sin saber que más adelante esa chica se convertiría en alguien más para el chico.

Por otro lado la peli castaña regresa a la cama aun sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no era tan fuerte como antes. Quizás se había perdido el día de las bromas de este año por su enfermedad de última hora, pero había obtenido algo mejor un amigo. Ahora tenía que guardar sus energías para mañana, ya que tenía que ir animar la fiesta a una niña que era la hermana de su nuevo amigo y un futuro su novio.

**FIN.**

**Bien amigos espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot de Luancoln. Esta idea la tuve hace unos días atrás, y quise hacerla antes de avanzar en mis otros proyectos. Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si hay algún error y muchas gracias por su compresión.**


End file.
